


Wedding Day

by MmbBlossom14



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Coda, Five Years Later, Marriage, One Shot, Romantic Fluff, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 20:28:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15494043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MmbBlossom14/pseuds/MmbBlossom14
Summary: This is a coda to The Road Trip. They've been dating over four years now and last year Jughead Jones had asked the love of his life Betty Cooper to marry him. Now he's standing at the alter waiting for his wife to be. 5 years later.





	Wedding Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is a coda to The Road Trip as some people have been asking me to do one. It's only one shot.

It has been officially over 5 years since the surprise road trip Jughead had planned for Betty's 21st. Now their 26 and getting married.

It's crazy to think that a road trip had brought them to this. To him standing at the end of an alter waiting for his bride to be to walk down the ile. 

Now waiting at the alter with his best man and grooms men standing beside him. Jughead's emotions are overwhelming. He promised him self he wouldn't cry until he sees Betty. That's what he's going to do. 

He asked Archie to be his best man. How could he not. He's his best friend. His brother. As his grooms men he has fangs, Sweet pea, Toni and Dag. 

Toni was apart of the groomsmen after all she was an honorary guy. 

Jughead couldn't ask for any other guys standing beside him sharing this moment with him. 

________

Betty Cooper was officially getting married today. She couldn't believe its been five years since that road trip. Five years of being with Jughead Jones. Their love for each other had grown stronger and still does each day. 

They moved in together about a year and a half of dating. Archie and Betty swapped places. So both couples had been living together for about three and a half years now. Only difference was at the time Archie and Veronica was engaged and had the wedding set for the following year. Only now it was her turn. 

Apart of her bridal party was Veronica, Kevin, Cheryl, Polly, JB and Juni. Betty asked Veronica to be her maid of honour. Kevin was a part of the bridal party as he's known Betty since kindergarten. Been best friends ever since. He was one of the girls. She just had to have him by her side on her big day. It would be strange with out him. 

As their flower girl they had their 5 year old niece Daisy. Just a few weeks being back in the city from the road trip Betty had a phone call saying she's pregnant with her boyfriend at the time now husband Layton. 

Her father still in prison. She severed all ties with him. She has no one to walk her down the ile except her mum. Screw tradition they hardly did them anyway. She did love traditions. They had set their self. As its special to them. It doesn't have to be her father walking her down the ile. She's having Alice Smith give her away. 

Now fully dressed, hair and make up done. She's standing in a full length mirror admiring her self. Her mother standing behind her fixing her vale. 

"You look stunning darling." Alice whispered in to her ear. 

"Thank you mum." She said back. 

"Are you ready to do this?" She asked. 

"More than ever mum. I've been ready a long time to become Mrs Jones." She said smiling. 

"Let me go help Polly with Daisy. She's being a handful just won't sit still." Alice said walking away. 

As soon as Alice was gone. Her Best friends appeared gasping in shock and squealing. 

"Betty if I was straight. I would marry in a heart beat." Kevin said hugging her. 

Veronica and Betty laughed. 

"Thank you Kev. I'll be sure to tell Jug and Fangs." 

"Don't you dare Elizabeth. He is more loving beau and who knows maybe it's us being hitched next."Kevin said. 

" B! "Veronica said tearing up." You're stunning. I can't believe your actually getting married. "She said happily. 

" Me too V. I remember five years ago in LA at Kev's on the road trip. You two kicking my ass. Making me think and see straight about me liking him. Who knew five years later I'm stood in a wedding dress waiting to marry the love of my life." She said with a twinkle in her eye. 

" We did. "They say in unison. 

" Here! "Veronica passed her the flowers. 

" It's time! "Kevin said excitedly. 

" It's time. "Betty repeated taking a breath before going anywhere. 

__________

The music she had chosen to walk down the ile had started to play. Bonfire heart. The lyrics started to fill the atmosphere. 

The girls started to wall down the ile followed by Daisy throwing flowers at each said of the seats. Alice Smith by her daughter side walking her down the ile to marry the love of her life. 

Jughead looked up at soon as the music started to play. He saw the bridesmaids and Daisy walking down. Then her noticed her. His beautiful angelic fiancé in lace white gown. Hair half up half down, Vale over her head. 

With each stride she makes the wider her smile gets. Both of them are trying not to cry. Well at least not yet. 

Now at the end of the ile Alice looks at Jughead with that knowing look in her eye and smiles at her daughter before taking her seat. 

They had now gotten through all the boring bits and had gotten to their vows. 

"So Elizabeth and Forsythe have written their own vows they would like to share with you today. So Forsythe would you go first." 

Jughead nodded and cleared his throat. 

"Betts, I have always loved you. That has never stopped. My love for you keeps expanding each and every day. You are amazing. You are so talented. You are strong, ambitious and stunning. I have got so lucky. 5 years ago I planned a road trip for your 21st birthday. That was the best decision of my life. If you told me six years ago that five years ago you'd be my girlfriend. I would have thought someone was pranking me. But I would wish it come true. Luckily for me it did. If you told me give years ago I would be marrying you today. I would have said. If that's the truth I'm the luckiest guy in the whole world. I planned that trip wanting you to have the newest birthday ever. Even though I hate birthdays but now I hate them a little less. That trip was the start of the chain of events that lead to us getting married. I love you so much and I'm so thankful that you fell me too. I promise to take care of you each and every day. I promise to look after you when we're old and we're pooing our pants. I promise to look after you when your sick. I promise to celebrate what makes you happy. All your success. I promise to love you unconditional and even after when you're gone. But God I hope God doesn't take you away from me. That shouldn't be hard because I do these things every day. I love Betty. "He said tears streaming down his face. 

Everyone had tears in their eyes. There wasn't a dry eye in the house. They hadn't even gotten to Betty's vows yet. 

" I've always loved you too Juggie. In the past we've had people restricting us from getting to where we are today. That's okay because it's only made us stronger. 5 years ago a week before my birthday. You surprised me with the best gift I could ever ask for. A road trip around America with my best friends. Reading that note only made me realise how much I loved you. I couldn't have you then. Now I can. You said if someone gave you am alternation me or writing. You said you would chose me in a heart beat. Author would give up his passion for writing just for me. That has always stuck out to me. That's when I knew you truly cared about me. You also dedicated your first book to me. I cherish that book with all of me. It gave me clarify that it wasn't just a one sided thing. Even though we weren't together yet. Then in Seattle. My absolute favourite place we stopped. The Grey's your. The space needle with the sunset and the ferris wheel. That's where we had our first kiss. Then you called me warrior Princess in your book. I'm your warrior princess of the South side well I guess now I'm your queen. San Francisco is where you officially asked me to be your girlfriend. You took me back four years later to propose. Such a special place to us. Now we're here. I promise to love your sarcasm even when it drives me insane. I promise to love you in Ill health. I promise to love you with all our past demons trying to push us apart. I promise to love you for ever. I promise to be your person. Those things aren't hard to do as I do them on the daily. I love you Jughead Jones. "She said tears dripping down her face. 

Wedding rings now placed on their fingers. Officially stating their married. 

" You may kiss the bride. "

That's exactly what Jughead did. He kissed his wife in front of all his family and friends. She is finally his Mrs Jones. 

________

The wedding reception was gorgeous. The food was amazing. Josie and the pussy cats where there singers for the night. Archie joined them to sing for their first dance. 

As they started to sing on stage. Jughead had asked his wife. His wife to have their first dance as a married couple. 

Now swaying together slow dancing. Her head his placed on his chest. Enjoying and taking in this moment. The day has been phenomenal. It's been perfect. 

"So Mrs Jones?" Jughead said. 

Betty looked up at him and kissed him. 

"I love hearing that. I'm never going to get tried of it. I'm officially Mrs Jones." She said kissing her husband. 

"Yeah you are. My stunning wife. So I have a surprise for our honeymoon." He says. 

"What is it?" She asked her eyes shining so bright like the stars their under. 

"Road Trip around Europe." He said. 

"That's perfect." She said. 

"Good we leave in a couple of days it's all planned." 

The first dance came to an end. They laughed and cried that night. They loved every minute of it. Five years ago they were on a road trip as friends then to lovers. Now five years later on their wedding day. Their happily married and their honeymoon is a road trip around Europe.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading my coda to The Road Trip.
> 
> Comments and kudos always appreciated don't be a silent reader. 
> 
> You can find me at hbjccjblog on tumblr


End file.
